Pello Scrambas
}} |birth= |death=0 BBY (35:3:3), Tantive IV |hidep= |species=Menneske |gender=Mand |height=1.8 meter |hair=Brun |eyes=Blå |skin= |cyber= |hidec= |era=*Rise of the Empire era] *Rebellion era |affiliation=*Royal House of Alderaan *Alliance to Restore the Republic }} |masters= |apprentices=}} Pello Scrambas var løjtnant i tjeneste for Royal House of Alderaan. Scrambas far var Tash Scrambas, kaptajn på Qel-Droma, der tjente Jedi Master Jorus C'baoth løbet af Alderaan Ascendancy Contention. På den sidste dag i Contention, sluttede sig til yngre Scrambas den Alderaanian væbnede styrker. Stigende til rang af sergent, hans kolleger mente, at Alderaan ville være isoleret fra det pan-galaktiske Clone Wars, men Scrambas vidste bedre. Han kom i kamp ofte i konflikten, som General Grievous foretaget sit træk mod Core Worlds. Efter at have siddet i flere ture i tolden, var Scrambas overført til senator Bail Organa personlige vagt. På trods af sin nye rolle som en vagt, der stadig Scrambas så masser af action under resten af krigen, om planeter så forskellige som Metalorn, Qalydon, og Boz Pity. Da krigen sluttede i 19 BBY, Scrambas forblev på med Organa, der har dannet et tæt og personligt venskab med senator. Næsten tyve år senere, Scrambas kom til at tjene Organa's datter, prinsesse Leia Organa, hvem det var lykkedes hendes far i Imperial Senat og havde forbindelser til Alliancen gendannes Republik. Det var disse bånd, der tiltrak sig opmærksomhed fra Lord Darth Vader, hvis styrker ombord på Tantive IV i 0 BBY. Under boarding, Scrambas blev såret og taget til fange af Imperial stormtropper, og blev dræbt kort efter, at ofre sig selv for en datter af hans betroede ven.t. Scrambas var en Alderaanian der tjente som vagt for Royal House of Alderaan i tyve år. I hans sidste år gjorde han tjeneste som løjtnant ombord på ''Tantive IV for at forsvare Prinsesse Leia. Han døde da fartøjet blev bordet og erobret af Darth Vader over Tatooine. Beografi Tidlig karriere og Clone Wars Pello Scrambas var far af kaptajn Tash Scrambas af Qel-Droma, under Republikken Classic æra. Den ældste Scrambas deltog i Alderaan Ascendancy Contention, konflikten over, hvad Alderaanian Noble House ville påtage sig Viceroyship af Alderaan, der tjener Jedi moderator Jorus C'baoth under krisen, som han ikke ønsker at side med House of Organa eller House of Antiller. Den dag, at C'baoth sluttede den påstand, sluttede Pello Scrambas Alderaan's væbnede styrker, i alderen femten. Ved 22 BBY, holdt Scrambas rang af sergent, og når Clone Wars brød ud, fik han at vide at forvente "begrænset aktion" i den kommende konflikt, som man mente, at den Galaktiske Republiks klon tropper ville kunne passende undertrykke konføderation af uafhængige systemer. 1 Set fra dem i Core Worlds, var konflikten ses som en "børste krig", og en, at Core ville være isoleret fra. Scrambas var ikke tilfreds med den vurdering, dog, og han blev retfærdiggjort i sin tænkning, når Clone Wars spredt over hele galaksen. Alderaan selv blev truet af den konfødererede forhånd mange gange, 1, og under Operation Durge's Lance, faldt planeten Duro til den konfødererede General Grievous, 4 gør Scrambas's Homeworld særligt sårbare. Han fandt sig konstant kæmper i forreste linje mod Sydstaterne, og efter flere ture i told, blev han overført til den personlige garde af senator Prestor Bail Organa Organisering På trods af, at han nu var bevogtning af en senator, der stadig Scrambas befandt sig aktivt i bekæmpelsen af Konføderationen. Organa deltog i krigen ofte, 1 overværer kampe i Outer Rim områder, især Boz Pity 5, redning waylaid Jedi Knights såsom Shaak Ti på Metalorn, 6 og besøger fronter, såsom Qalydon. Under disse særlige oplevelser og konflikter, Scrambas og Organa blev nære venner. 1 I 19 BBY, kom krigen til et tæt med dødsfald blandt General Grievous, Grev Dooku konfødererede leder, og de separatistiske Rådet. I kølvandet på krigens afslutning, tidligere-Supreme kansler Palpatine erstattet Republik med det Galaktiske Imperium. 7 Efter mange års tjeneste, blev Organa lykkedes som senator fra hans datter, prinsesse Leia Organa, 8 og Scrambas, nu løjtnant, kom til at betragte den unge kvinde, som han ville sin egen datter. 1 I 0 BBY, ca tyve år efter første tjener Bail Organa direkte, Scrambas var ombord på prinsessens CR90 korvet Tantive IV, da hun modtog en transmission fra spioner tilhører Alliancen gendannes Republik, som indeholder planer om at the Empire's nye Dødsstjernen battlestation. Dog Organa's Korvetten blev videreført fra Toprawa til Tatooine af Darth Vader's Imperial I-class Star Destroyer Devastator, og til sidst blev slået ind over for sidstnævnte verden 9. Scrambas sig frivilligt til at lede en afdeling for at afvise potentielle angribere, 10, så han og hans kolleger grænsevagter blev indsat til at bekæmpe den kejserlige hold, der stormede skibet. Han blev ramt af Blaster brand, 2 og blev taget til fange som den første bølge af Vader's stormtropper transporteres på nettet på fartøjet. 11 Kort efter blev han skudt ned, at forfalde til en Blaster sår. 1 Personlighedstræk Som en ung mand, blev Pello Scrambas indsigtsfulde nok til at indse, at de Clone Wars ville være langt mere end blot den lokale pensel brand, som hans overordnede forudset. Han fik en betydelig kamperfaring under krigen, så meget, så i hans senere liv hans bedrifter var næsten legende blandt dem, der under hans kommando. Scrambas selv spøg underholdt de rygter, der går så vidt som til at forbedre dem. 1 Optrædener *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' Bag scenerne Karakter af Pello Scrambas dukkede første gang op i George Lucas '1977 film Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, som en unavngiven ekstra i åbningen scener. I 1996 blev han udpeget i "A New Hope Limited" sæt af Star Wars Customizable Card Game, på kortet med titlen "Rebel Squad Leader." Scrambas's historie blev uddybet af Aidan Hennessy (skriftligt som "Darth NTM") gennem StarWars.com 's Hyperspace indslag, "What's The Story?" Hennessy's vindende indrejse, offentliggjort i Databank, foretaget tilslutninger til en bred vifte af forskelligartede Expanded Universe elementer, såsom hentydet til Alderaan Ascendancy Contention fra 1992's Dark Force Rising, efteråret Duro fra 2004 har CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 udgave, og Bail Organa's mission til Metalorn fra 2006 er reddet. For chronicling de tidlige faser af Clone Wars, trak Hennessy inspiration fra de holdninger folk havde mod World War I. efter eget udsagn, Hennessy også uforvarende er stavet forkert "Scrambas" som "Scambras" flere gange i hans indrejse. 12 Hennessy's indtræden også i modstrid med en tidligere kilde, 1998 Star Wars Encyclopedia, som hævdede, at Scrambas blev taget til fange, da den kejserlige styrker angreb Tantive IV, og blev aldrig set igen. På trods af dette, mener Databank ikke udtrykkeligt, at Scrambas omkom under sortie ses i starten af A New Hope. Scrambas var også med og identificeret i StarWars.com 's kortlivede Visuel guide funktion. Tegnet blev vist i "Kapitel 3" af funktionen. Kilder *Star Wars Customizable Card Game – A New Hope Limited (Card: Rebel Squad Leader) (First identified as Pello Scrambas) *Star Wars Encyclopedia *The Official Star Wars Fact File 69 (TAN 4-5, Crisis on the Tantive IV) *Visual Guide -- Chapter 3: Imperial Boarding Party, Image 24 on StarWars.com (backup link on Archive.org) *Visual Guide -- Chapter 3: Imperial Boarding Party, Image 25 on StarWars.com (backup link on Archive.org) *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *Pello Scrambas in the Databank Scrambas, Pello Scrambas, Pello